Their First Kiss
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Iruka is leaving though not before bidding his farewell to all of his friends, including Kakashi. Yaoi IrukaXKakashi One-shot


**A story I wrote for a different site. I decided to add it to this site as well.**

 **- _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **Kakashi and Iruka's First Kiss**

 **oooOOOooo**

Iruka's family decided to move into a new city. It really came out of nowhere for him since he had been living in his current house for over 6 years. They were packing their things for the movers and now he had to say goodbye to all of his friends. They were leaving in two days and now he had to let them know of his 'sudden departure'. Most of all, he had to say goodbye to his best friend Kakashi.

They met close to 6 years ago by the town's playground. Being the newcomer, he was dealing the impact of being bullied. For some reason that he could not understand, there were children around his age that felt they should bully him because he was new. Did that make any sense at all? He was trying to build a castle in the sandbox, but each time, one of them would kick it down. He didn't mind it as he tried to think of the positives. He tried to build one even better than the last and it helped greatly to improve his skills.

Despite his determination, they persisted and eventually destroyed something he deemed worthy to be preserved. He wanted to take a picture of it and brought a camera with him to commemorate the occasion. When he distanced himself to get a better picture of the castle, all of his bullies arrived at the sandbox and began kicking and shoving until his mighty castle became leveled.

He cried a lot that day. He normally could tolerate the bullying, but that day, he couldn't. That was until he met Kakashi. He appeared out of nowhere and said some solid things. They were probably jealous by how well he made his castles. He felt better after hearing it from Kakashi. When he laughed, he felt Kakashi's hand brushing the side of his face.

"Whoa…" He pulled back by the sudden contact.

"Sorry, you looked cute when you were laughing just now."

Thinking back, Iruka left quickly. He never met a boy that call him 'cute'. The idea surprised him and more so how warm his face felt when he got home. He wondered why his face was still hot and also why he kept thinking of that strange kid. Since then, he saw more of the boy and found out that his name was Kakashi Hatake.

He helped him deal with the bullying and eventually helped him in making friends with the neighborhood children. They got close and throughout the years, there were moments where Kakashi suddenly became 'rather forward' with him. For an example. Kakashi grabbed hold of Iruka's hand while they were hiding in the same spot during a game of hide-n-go-seek. When Iruka's was taking a nap, Kakashi decided to sit out of a game of catch and instead, watched Iruka sleeping on the side. He learned that from Anko who witnessed it. Aside from Kakashi, Anko was also a dear friend of Iruka. One of the most unforgettable moments was when they were celebrating Christmas and Kakashi brought him to a forest where they made snow angels and had a snowball fight. Somehow along the way, they began to tackle each other to the ground. When Kakashi tackled Iruka to the ground, he stared at his eyes for a moment. Iruka did nothing as Kakashi's breath continually hit his face. The cold air made his breath apparent which caused Iruka's face to turn red once more.

During the last day before the move, Iruka headed toward the playground. His friends were already there, especially Kakashi. Once there, he began giving the news. Afterward, he asked to speak to Kakashi in private. They walked away from the group. It was natural to hear their friends talking among themselves. They were just given a sudden news that one of them was leaving and a wave of concern with a mix of anxiety was present in their faces. Well, except for Anko who had a grin on her face. Did she know something the rest didn't?

When they were far enough, Iruka finally spoke. He spoke about their experiences up until now. From when they first met to when they played man-hunt a few days ago. The years simply went by and it was so much fun. He would really miss being here and miss out on the fun that could have been. Though more importantly, he would miss Kakashi the most. Kakashi stood there in silence as his friend spoke out from the heart. Although he usually had one eye closed most of the time, both of them were opened. Once Iruka finished what he wanted to say, he began saying what he needed to say. It pained him that it took him this long to figure it out and even then it was pathetic. He wished he had more time to be here. The idea was silly and it only caused the tears to flow even harder and heavier.

"So…what I was saying before… I lov-" Iruka didn't have the chance to finish as Kakashi already caught on with what Iruka was trying to say. With a step he took, he pulled himself closer to Iruka's body. With a stroke of his hand, he washed away the tears. With a kiss from his lips, did he silent the cute boy before him that was on the verge of breaking down. Iruka stood frozen there as he felt the soft tissue being press between his lips. He only recently wondered what a kiss felt like. It didn't take like watermelon like one of his friends said, though it felt warm. Strike that, it feels really warm, thought Iruka. Then, he felt Kakashi's tongue poking at his lips. Was he demanding entrance to his mouth? It was beginning to feel too much for Iruka but it felt really good as his capacity to rationalize disappeared. His mind went blank as he could only feel sweet bliss.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Iruka! The movers are on their way! Where is he?" His mother asked as she looked around the backyard. Unknown to her, her son was behind the fence with one of the neighborhood boys. His body was currently pressed on the wooden fence as his mouth was invaded by a foreign object that was Kakashi's tongue. Despite the distance, they agreed to write to each other and make any other form of communication work. Anko also offered to let Kakashi use her computer so that they could video chat each other.

"Kakashi, I better go…" Iruka said, though it only caused Kakashi's grip on his wrists to tighten. He started to nibble the side of Iruka's neck. Iruka was new to it though allowed it. Kakashi had so much desire pent up and for it to be unmatched by Iruka's departure was complete torture.

 **-END**

 **Any comments?- _sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
